Kyle L. Galaxy.
Kyle L. Galaxy is a 18 year old Saiyan-Human hybrid male. He is a new character that appears in DBGT. He first appears with a cameo, but then it turns into a full appearance on Episode 47 in Season 2. He met Trunks and Goku and battled against them, He won against Trunks, Goten, and Tien. But he has never won against Goku. (He almost did, until he went way past his limit and passed out.) His goal is to stay alive and beat Goku. Personality Kyle L. Galaxy is a fun-loving person who can be cocky at times. He likes to be comedic and at times, talk nonsense. He also mostly tries to sing the Periodic Table in front of Goten and Trunks when they ask him to sing. He messes up on the 100'th period all of the time. He hates to see his friends and family die, because when he sees someone die, He cries, and either transforms into a Super Saiyan, or 2. This process of transformation is very painful to him because it takes a lot of energy to transform and a lot of sadness and rage. Biography TBC Transformations Super Saiyan Kyle first transformed into a Super Saiyan when he remembered a death of a friend named Tyler. Tyler was his best friend, but then he was killed by a deity. Kyle transformed with torturing screams in front of Super Buu when Goku died. This transformation was discarded 5 month's later after Kyle decided he needed to train harder. He has a power level of 90,000 in this form. Super Saiyan 2 Kyle uses this form almost all the time, mostly when battling worthy opponents. He also can do the Vicious Punisher in this state, but he has to go Super Saiyan 3 if he wants to deal severe damage. He has a power level of 790,000,000 in this state. Super Saiyan 3 Kyle first got this form while battling Demigra. This form gave him a major power boost, allowing him to get a advantage for awhile.... Until Frieza and Gotenks, corrupted by Demigra's dark magic came. Kyle couldn't handle that much, so he retreated by blasting a Super Kamehameha at the window and flying out. He was eventually caught by Gotenks, provoking Kyle to do the Vicious Punisher on him. He has a power level of 800,000,000 in this form. Super Saiyan 4 Kyle got this form while trying to get control of his great ape form because he accidentally looked at the full moon, 5 hours later, He finally got control of it and turned into a Super Saiyan 4. He used this form while trying to beat Goku in his spare time. Kyle's fur is orange, his eyes turn yellow, but he has the same brown tail and black hair, except longer, almost like a Super Saiyan 3. Kyle won against Goku in this form using the Instant Transmission Ultra Kamehameha, and imitating one of his moves, the "Meteor Combination." Although he did fail to punch Goku in the gut. He has a power level of 900,945,234,890,400 in this form. Tylance WARNING: WAY OFF TOPIC "That's right, I am Tylance!" 'Tylance.' Tylance is Kyle and Tyler result of imitating the Dragonball Z Fusion Dance. It's appearance kind of looks the same as Lance, except he has a red vest with black lines going down it, and he has red, baggy pants with blue lines going down it. He also has black, spiky hair. He also sounds like Kyle and Tyler talking together. Tylance retains Kyle's dual wielding from Minecraft, but he has Tyler's upgraded flame sword from Minecraft, His personality is Lance's personality,(Since he is the one mostly controlling the fusion.) But when in battle, He has a Cocky, Fearless, and Ambitious personality. He also has a habit for making puns for names. But sometimes, his personality gets him into trouble. He is shown to be way stronger than Lance and Tyler. He retains Shapeshifting from Minecraft, but it is only limited to 10 slots of Shapeshifting. He also can make his own attacks at times. His ultimate form is the same as Lance's. To avoid comparing him with Gotenks(Dragonball Z.) He refers to himself as I, or me. He is better than Lance, Tyler, The Bonebreaker Demon, and can compare with The Final Destructor, but some people are stronger than him. Although Tylance is strong, He did have 2 Failed fusions. This form was made when Lance and Tyler fused with their Galaxyian power on. There is more info, but it would be too long, so you could ask Superlance27 for more detail. His power level is huge in this form. The problem is, They can only fuse 2 times a year. Abilities Flight= The ability to fly with the use of ki. Kiai= This is one of Kyle's most common techniques. This attack includes controlling the wind current's to produce powerful shockwaves to strike the opposing enemy. Instant Transmission Ultra Kamehameha= Kyle uses this technique once in awhile due to a large consumption of ki. It is the same as the Instant Transmission Kamehameha, but instead of teleporting in front of the foe, he teleports behind the foe. Ki Blast= The ability to fire a blast of Ki at the opponent. Kamehameha= Kyle only has the Kamehameha and the Super Kamehameha, but he does use this attack almost all the time. (The only time he didn't use the Kamehameha is when he was fighting Krillin.) Explosive Wave= Kyle uses this technique to defend himself from enemies and projectiles. This is also one of Kyle's most common abilities. Afterimage= Kyle uses this technique many times in battles, he often does an Afterimage to annoy his opponent. Although it does get overused. I Won't Let You Hurt My Friend!= Kyle rush attack's the opponent, first starting with punching the opponent in the gut, then Kyle flies up a little and kicks the opponent in the neck. Then Kyle does a bunch of ki blasts at the opponent, turns Ssj2, and then instant transmissions to the bottom of his opponent and does a Ultra Kamehameha. This is only available when Kyle has all of his power filled up. Kaio-ken- Kyle learned this from Goku, but he only knows how to multiply it to x5. Vicious Punisher- Kyle in Ss3, first does Kaio-ken, then kicks the opponent in the air. then he does instant transmission and elbows him in the gut, sending him back down. But then he knocks him to the side and starts hitting him with a aggresive combo. He kicks them where the rib cage is, then he sends the opponent falling down, making a hole. Finally, he sends lots of full-charged ki-blasts flying down the hole, then does a Kamehameha. Spirit Bomb Kamehameha- The move that Kyle defeated Goku with, while standing, Kyle chants the syllables slowly, but then when he moves on to me.... he flies up in the air, cups his hands above his head, then he puts it close to his sides, and chants the last syllables before shooting it at the enemy. This move is only available when Kyle is MSSJ4 and this is Kyle's ultimate. Power Level As Vegeta said, he had a power level of 23,000. Then, it increased to 40,000, but then, at the end of the whole dragon ball series, he had a power level of 10,000,000,000,000. This is less than his power in Minecraft. But then when he got his tail pulled many times, he had a power level of 900. Much less than Krillin. But he is completely outclassed by Goku in SSJGSS form, or Whis, so he isn't really the strongest. The strongest people he can beat is Frieza, Kid Gohan, Cell, Tien, and Vegeta. The weakest person he could beat is Yamcha or Hercule. Weaknesses Getting his tail pulled. Losing self-control. Solar Flare. Getting trapped and punched over and over again. Category:Characters who beat Goku Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:New Characters Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Part-Human Part Saiyan Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:One Shot Category:Characters with Tails Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Characters Category:Fusion Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Hybrids